Life Flipped Upside Down
by jacklova
Summary: An epic love story between my fanfiction characters Joan and Marguerite with Pullings and Martin!  It's a story of two independent woman following their dreams and surviving in a man's world!
1. Chapter 1

Ok just a heads up PLEASE READ- I never read the Master and Commander book, but I am a huge fan of the movie and love it dearly so this story is STRICTLY based off of movie characters and fanfiction characters. I'm sorry if that's uber disappointing for some of you! Also, I had an account on here under the name of kikyosesshomaruforever so yes this is an updated and corrected version of that story. I was in junior high then and didn't have the ultimate skills (haha) of writing that I have now and was offended by many of my comments, instead of seeing them as constructive criticism to build off of. I also have a tendency to not finish my stories haha so if you want a story to be finished you have to let me know or I'll just let it die off! Thanks 3 Oh and I'm also writing another story of Jack Sparrow and my favorite fanfiction character Clarisse O' Reilly (not Barnagrille haha). That will be coming soon! I have two versions started of that story that I hope to connect eventually so sorry if there's confusion there too!

It was a cloudy day in England in mid- May and Joan couldn't stand it. Her mother, Rose, never let her go out, especially if it were raining. Joan Neill was a girl, or rather a woman, of 20 and very independent. She hated being a woman! Being told what to do, how to dress, where to be, and all to impress some stupid man that was just going to turn out to be a drunk fat guy. She sighed and wondered what it would be like out on the sea, where her father had escaped to. You see, Joseph Neill had left her, her mother, and her two younger sisters when Jade, her youngest sister, was only three. It was the most horrid event of her entire life. Her father had been her ideal, her fortress, and now he was gone and all that was left was her crazy mother and two spoiled brats.

"Joan? It's tea time! Joan! Where are you?" came the familiar, frantic voice of Rose Neill.

Joan sighed and shuffled across her room to her bedroom door. She swiftly opened the door and called back, "I'm coming mum,"

"Are you even dressed? Do you know what time it is? Do you know who is coming over in an hour!" Rose ran up the stairs and smacked her daughter's wrist.

"What in bloody-"

"Do NOT use such words!" Rose gasped, "Come now, hurry hurry! Maids! Maids! Come, dress my daughter and wash her immediately! We are having special company for tea and she has seemed to have completely forgotten again! See Joan? This is what happens when you go about day dreaming!" Joan just rolled her eyes and allowed the maids to gussy her up.

"Girls? Where are they? Girls! Jade, Josephine?"

"Mother, settle down! They are across the hall in their room, probably stitching or something ridiculous," Jane said pointing across the hall.

"You are the one that is ridiculous! It's half past nine and you're not even ready for the day!" Rose spat and scurried across the hall.

Of course, Jade and Josephine were perfectly dolled up and ready. Jade had on a light pink silky gown with gold edging and Josephine had on a dark green one with silver embellishments. Jade batted her dark eyelashes. She was about 5'4" with almost black hair and light brown eyes. She was thirteen now and ready for love. Josephine was not much different, except that she was two inches taller and had dark blue eyes. Being eighteen now, Josephine was always dressed to the nines trying to scoop up a man and it made Joan sick. She stared at herself in the mirror as a maid wrapped up her wavy blond hair into a high bun. Her green eyes danced with the reflection of light and she smiled a little. She couldn't believe that she looked so much like her father! Maybe that was why her and her mother hadn't gotten along for the last ten years…or the fact that she was still living at home.

"Mother, who again is coming?" Joan asked, rather afraid that she'd regret asking.

"What!" yep, she regretted it, "How could you forget! Oh Joan, so feeble minded we are sometimes!" her mother gasped, looking like she was going to faint from shock.

"It's some navy men, silly!" Jade butted in, "Since father was in the navy and it's his ten year anniversary of being gone, they thought they would be kind enough as to stop by and console her!"

"Console her!" Joan snapped, once again regretting what she said, "How ridiculous,"

"How dare you! You have no idea what it has been like, raising three girls on my own! That dirty, rotten-"

Joan bit her tongue, wanting to scream out, "He was a good man and you know it! That's why you hate him so much because you realize that he was in the right! By god woman! If I had been born a son I would have left you too!"

"Madame, there is some company 'ere at the door," a maid said knocking at the door.

"Oh goodness! Let them in, let them in!" Rose ran downstairs with the maid, closely followed by Jade and Josephine.

Joan rolled her eyes. She hated this! Dressing up and pretending to be something that she wasn't! All she wanted to do was go and sail away in her father's arms and be happy to…well to be happy again! She thanked the maid and excusing herself, stood up and went to the stairway.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan rolled her eyes. She hated this! Dressing up and pretending to be something that she wasn't! All she wanted to do was go and sail away in her father's arms and be happy again! She thanked the maid and excusing herself, stood up and went to the stairway. She could hear her mother's obnoxious laughter at the bottom, as well as the polite chuckling of men. How many were down there? She cautiously started down the stairs, listening to her mother.

"This is my youngest, Jade. She is only thirteen, but so mature for her age, yes?" her mother giggled and Jade said something to the men in French to impress them, "And this is Josephine! She recently turned eighteen! Oh and then here's…wait…Joan? Joan!" her mother was almost frantic, shocked that Joan wasn't there.

Joan sighed, wrinkled her dress a bit, and came to the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed her mother's arm, who just about jumped out of her skin.

"Oh goodness child!" Rose cried, "What in the world took you so long? Nevermind, gentlemen this is my eldest Joan,"

Joan curtsied and for the first time looked at the men that her mother so highly respected and enjoyed. There was five of them, all in naval uniform, and all very strong looking men. They stood in a line and the one in the middle cleared his throat, "Let me introduce my men," he said and pointed to his left, "This is one of my midshipmen Hollom,"

Hollom was the youngest amongst the men. He was also one of the tallest and quite thin. He gave a fidgety smile and made a quick bow, his scruffy tan hair flopping as awkwardly as he was.

"Here is my trusted surgeon and companion Dr. Maturin,"

He too bowed, but with much more elegance. Dr. Maturin had short red, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that seemed to add to his air of intelligence.

"On my right is my master, Mr. Allen," the man continued.

Mr. Allen was by far the oldest of the group. He had balding white hair, but a cheery grin that was enhanced by his chubbiness.

"Ahhh and my first lieutenant Thomas Pullings,"

Thomas Pullings bowed and smiled right at Joan! She looked at him strangely and even turned away. 'Great!' she thought 'now another man is interested…I should've wrinkled my dress more.' Pullings had long brown hair that was tied back in a ribbon. He was tall, but not awkward like Hollom and his hazel eyes contained a great deal of charm and persistence.

"Well sir, you've forgotten yourself!" Jade said and everyone politely chuckled, with the exception of Joan.

"Very right young miss," he said with a smile, "I am Captain Jack Aubrey of the HMS Surprise,"

He had long dirty blond hair and dashing blue eyes. He gave off a sense of adventure that made him more appealing than his looks.

"Now, let us dine!" Rose said clapping happily and they all went into the dining room.

Jade and Jacqueline instantly sat themselves amongst the men, yearning to converse with male company, but Joan sat next to her mother to avoid them. Her mother instantly stood up and insisted Joan switch with her to be amongst company, and even though Joan would usually protest, she decided to play her mother's game and switched, putting right next to who other than Thomas Pullings. The meal was soon started and Mr. Allen and Doctor Maturin politely made conversation with Rose while Jade and Jacqueline melted over Hollom and Captain Aubrey.

"Tell us another story, please!" they begged, "What type of riches? What do the French really look like?"

"What a ridiculous question," Joan mumbled irritated.

"You don't wish to know what a real Frenchmen looks like?" Joan jumped a bit and looked at Pullings shocked that he had spoken to her.

"Well…I…" she quickly composed herself, "I don't believe they look any different from you and I really,"

"They actually do," he said with a charming smile, "You just can't see it on the outside,"

She smiled, but looked away. She couldn't start falling for a man, it was too much what her mother wanted.

"I can tell you're not very much like your sisters," he continued, "What do you do for fun if scouting out men is not your idea of fun?" he laughed at his own statement, which caused Joan to laugh because his laugh was just one of those kinds that you couldn't help but make fun of!

"I love to be outside…a lot! Um…I read, draw, and just…explore,"

"Explore what?"

"Well…" she turned to her mother for a second to make sure she wasn't listening and seeing that she was fully engaged in her own conversation, continued, "The woods, the stables, and mostly the alleyways. There's this group of little orphans and they are so good at cricket! You wouldn't believe-"

"Joan Annabelle!" came Rose's scolding voice from behind, "Did I just hear you say something about playing with filthy orphans?" there was an awkward silence at the table.

"I suppose you did," she Joan with a bit of a tone.

"Do not speak to me in such a way! I forbid you from being in town alone and you know that! Is that where you've recently been sneaking away to?"

"Mother, must we have this conversation at the table?"

Rose went to snap back, but realized her daughter had a good point, "I apologize men for my daughter's ruthless and impolite behavior. We shall continue this discussion later Joan,"

The conversations went back to normal, though more cautiously than before.

"My apologies," Pullings said to Joan.

"Don't be so foolish," Joan said back, "I should not have shared that with you or done it in the first place,"

Pullings looked at her confused, "But it's in your nature, you can't just be shut up-"

"Except I can be," she looked at him, her eyes piercing with the pain of not being free, "  
Except…I can be,"

He gave her a weak smile and continued to try to improve conversation the rest of the night, but Joan hardly responded and became her introverted, negative self again. Dinner finally ended and it was getting late. That, of course, did not stop the party, but it did mean that Jade and Jacqueline would have to be excused from the drunken men.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mary Beth!" Rose called to a servant, "Won't you take my young ones up for the night?"

"Don't trouble yourself," said Joan, grabbing Mary Beth's arm tenderly, "I'll do it. Come sisters,"

They said goodbye to all the men almost a hundred times before Joan finally got them upstairs. She got them in their nightly attire and sent them to bed.

"I won't be able to sleep a wink!" cried Jade.

"Oh beloved Joan! Please tell us all the details of the rest of the evening!" begged Jacqueline.

"I'm sure mother will inform you of everything in the morning. Now goodnight," and Joan closed the door, despite their requests.

Joan sighed and turned around and almost ran straight into a strange figure. She gasped and upon realizing it was Pullings, sighed and relaxed.

"What in the world are you doing up here?" she snapped.

"I really am sorry for earlier," he said, being too close to her for her comfort.

"No, it really was my fault. I know my mother better and should have realized that she would be eavesdropping," Joan said, trying to get around him.

He smiled, "Let me take you out sometime,"

"What? Don't be ridiculous,"

"I'm not going to let you get away until you say yes,"

"Oh yes because there's no one in this house that would come running up here if I yelled that you were attacking me," she said sarcastically.

"Actually, all my friends are drunk and your mother wants you married so I'm not sure if anyone will," he laughed.

"Shall we test it?" she took a deep breath to scream, but in a panic moment, Pullings leaned forward and kissed her.

Joan slapped him as hard as she could and screamed. She then pushed him away and her sisters opened the door and also screamed, since they didn't know what else to do.

"Oh be quiet!" Joan shouted at them and they quickly shut their door, their fear of her being greater than their curiosity, "You! How could you?"

But Pullings just burst out laughing! Joan looked at him irritated, "And what is so funny may I ask?"

"No one came!" he managed through fits of laughter.

Joan's angry face began to relax and she gave a short chuckle, "I guess not, but you're being ridiculous, rolling on the floor like that!"

This only made Pullings laugh harder, which in turn made Joan laugh. She sat down against her sisters door and watched the sight of a grown, naval man rolling on the floor, gripping his sides over a stupid kiss and scream. He slowly grew composure over himself and sat up next to her.

"You were right," she smiled, "I suppose you can't be that bad then,"

He paused, "Wait…so is that a yes?"

"Take it or leave it,"

"Hmm…perhaps I'll leave it," he said with a smirk.

"Good!" she stood up and began to walk towards the steps.

"No, wait, I didn't mean that! I'll come get you tomorrow, right? Right?"

"You left it. Come if you must, but I don't know if I will wait around,"

"You can't be serious! I was only kidding," he tried to stop her from walking down the stairs, but she wasn't going to get pinned by him again so he was unsuccessful, "I will come," he said more forcibly, as if a change of tone would make her want him.

"Oh good! Now I know not to be here when you arrive," she curtsied at the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen to see if there were any cheese and crackers for her.

Pullings, discouraged, sat down at the loud table with his drunk friends and tried to enjoy the rest of the night.


End file.
